


Crystal Clear: People Problems

by CrystalUniverse2200



Series: Crystal Clear [1]
Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Same as normal with new character, Spinel is in it, fanmade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalUniverse2200/pseuds/CrystalUniverse2200
Summary: My own fanfic of my OC, a Gem who is everyone else and can’t fit in. Characters are everyone in Steven Universe.All other characters  belong to Rebecca Sugar. The main character, Crystal, was created by me
Relationships: Every relationship
Series: Crystal Clear [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603744
Kudos: 14





	1. Emerging

Chapter 1 

Darkness. That’s all I saw. Inside my Gem was not really comfortable. I knew what I must do, but not how to do it. Then something erupted in me. A feeling. A sense. A purpose. I want to form. To take shape. To protect. Then curiosity to control. What is my form? What will I choose? I think hard and then the answer comes to me. I should wear an outfit that shows my rank and purpose! I choose a simple white top with a yellow wristband on my right wrist, and a blue wristband on my left wrist with simple black leggings and pink flats. Done! Now to work on body, face, and hair. I think I’ll go simple with a thin, slender build, and a heart shaped face with steel-gray eyes and a small upturned nose. Now hair. So many choices!! Long and silver, extremely curly and unruly. Done! Now I’m ready.

My form breaks through Homeworld’s crust effortlessly as I take in my location. Injectors everywhere, crawling across the barren canyons. Gems of all shape and sizes bursting. I stay suspended in the air, surprised at what I saw. Then I realize how high I am and start to float downwards. Why, you might ask? Pink Diamond, silly! Her control of speed of descent regulation, otherwise known as floating, was passed down to me. As the canyons grow larger, I catch a glance at a few Gems. Amethyst, Agates, Aquamarines. A’s all around.

I’m so full of wonder that I don’t notice the fact that my feet touched the ground. It was warm and bumpy. Strange. No Gem, not even me, has touched such ground. I look down not to see barren land, but two gigantic white hands extended to hold me. I gasp and jump, causing me to fall to my back. No that I’m in another angle, I can see more than just hands. Four figures towered over me, each with a different look. One had fluffy hair, another flowing hair, another with two spikes for hair, and the fourth, holding me, with five spikes for hair. A voice came from the fluffy haired figure:

”White, you scared her!”

’White?’ No Gem was ever called White in my knowledge, except for one. I speak in a frail voice as I ask,

”My Diamond?”

The fluffy haired one spoke again, 

“Make that all four of us.” 

“ Four? Oh! My Diamonds?!”

As comprehension dawned in my head, the figure holding me stared to glow, illuminating the figures faces. Blue Diamond, Yellow Diamond and Pink Diamond stood behind the Gem holding me, the gigantic and radiating, literally, White Diamond.


	2. Diamond Eyes

Chapter 2

The Diamonds themselves! Coming for me! I stared in shock as reality came seeping into my brain. Of course they would have wanted to see me. Look at what I’m made of! Millions and millions of shards!! Okay, let me backtrack.

So basically, I am a “Cluster.” A working one. When the Diamonds wanted to do something new but not with new Gems, they decided to make me. But now here we are.

The Diamonds, in all of their glory, were standing in the Kindergarten. I wanted to salute them, but since it was all four, I decided something..different. I extended my arms to make the Great Diamond Authority symbol, all four Diamonds at once. Them Pink Diamond, the smallest and the first to speak to me, started to laugh. Hard. Then Blue and Yellow Diamond, both the same height, taller than Pink and I, but still smaller that White Diamond, looked at Pink, then at me, and then they started to laugh as well!! I was so confused. I’m saluting the four most IMPORTANT beings in the universe, and they are laughing at me. 

“My Diamonds? What is going on?” 

No one answered as all four Diamonds were laughing! Then all the recently emerged Gems approached is, saluting the Diamonds in silence as they circled around us. Then Yellow Diamond stoped laughing long enough to say: 

“This Cluster is perfect in every way!”

Me? How was I perfect when I was made wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 ready! Support would be appreciated. Ten chapters is my goal. Someone please comment how many gemstones there are IRL. Thanks!
> 
> Diamond count: 11


	3. A Cluster of Opportunities

Chapter 3

The Diamonds stopped laughing and were starting to praise me.

“She’s adorable!💙”

“She’s respectful!⚡️”

“She’s funny!🌺”

“A perfect, flawless Cluster, if I do say so myself.💎”

I didn’t know what to do, so I sat down quietly in White Diamond’s hands. White Diamond noticed my silence and gestured to the Gems below us, alerting them to go to the palace. Then she spoke,

“Yellow, Blue, Pink, can’t you see that she’s confused? We must explain to her how she was made!”

White Diamond slowly sat me down on the barren ground and Pink Diamond sat down next to me, still very interested in me. 

“Allow me to explain. You were not made as a normal Gem.” 

‘Obviously,’ I think, but since I still wanted to find out how I was made, I kept that to myself.

“You see, we began to build our empire with the thought of perfection. But after we started colonizing, we noticed that some Gems were coming out defective. Off-Colors. And since I didn’t want to see another Gem either made deformed or with a malfunction, I concocted a marvelous idea. Since my idea wouldn’t work without the other three Diamonds, I told them what I wanted to do and they accepted. We then began to manufacture more Gems than necessary, so we didn’t run out of resources. Then we handpicked one Gem from every cut in the universe. A Ruby, an Emerald, a Lapis Lazuli, you name it, we picked it. We told them that they would be a part of a glorious experience, and that they would never live their own life’s again. And then.. we shattered them.”

The way she said it. So casually. Like it was a common thing. Taking away the option to let someone live their own life. I never knew how normal that was on Homeworld. Pink Diamond sensed my anger and gave my arm a tiny squeeze and I continued listening.

“We told the Gems the truth and if they didn’t accept it, we chose another one and shattered that one. We were killing off our empire to make you. Picking the best shard was very difficult as we needed to pick out the personality or the strength shard, one shard that had what we needed. After all that was said and done, we went into a secret chamber and merged the shards together to make a full Gem using Pink’s healing tears and our combined powers. In fact, we each gave you not just all of our abilities, but some of your own traits were passed down from us. For example, I gave you my aura, Gem control, and the ability to radiate, along with your unbreakable memory. You will never forget anything that happened from now to a million years.”

I believe that the other Diamonds were getting a bit sick of White’s monologging, because the Blue begins to speak, saying:

“I helped you with your mental state. I made sure that you would never lose yourselves to insanity and kept your state crisp and intact. You also have my aura, energy projectiles, and pathokinesis.”

Yellow followed up with,

“I gave you my Gem destabilization, my immense durability, and military performance. I also provided you with immense strength, speed and reflexes.”

Then Pink Diamond stood up and and said,

“And **_I_** contributed to your personality! I gave a kind and caring demeanor, with a fun side and some quirky one-liners. You have my phytokinesis, my shield, and my aura. You see, we put a lot of thought into you.”

They did. I knew I was important, but I didn’t know I was that important!

“So, what will I do on Homeworld,” I ask in mild curiosity.

“Oh right. Well,” White Diamond said, 

“Nothing!”

Okay. So I’m not doing my duty? To protect the Diamonds?

“We should give you a name,” Pink Diamond exclaimed.

“Like what?”

All four Diamonds thought hard, until White Diamond had a perfect one. 

“I know! We will call you Crystal, as all Gems are sometimes referred to as crystals, and you are everyone.”

‘Crystal.’ Has a nice ring to it. I nodded and hopped onto White Diamond’s hands. 

“Oh, and Crystal? Please, no more ‘My Diamond’ business. Call us White, Yellow, Blue, and Pink.”

“Alright,” I replied, as White stood up.

“Pink, you must host a ball in honor of our new creation!”

A ball, for me. Wow. If this day couldn’t get any better! I got comfortable as The Diamonds walked back to the Homeworld Palace in the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super long origin chapter! Thanks for the kudos! More on the way.


	4. Meeting the Crowd

Chapter 4

As the Diamonds and I walked back to Homeworld, I noticed Blue and Pink having a conversation.

“Crystal really is an amazing creation, right, Pink?”

“Yeah, Blue! I can’t believe that making a Cluster was that simple. We should make more often! At least, with already shattered Gems.”

Well, that was interestingly odd. What, was I an experiment to see how many more Clusters the Diamonds could make? 

“Yellow, how did you convince so many Gems to accept the fact that they would be a part of something good if White said some Gems refused to be a part of me?”

Yellow thought about it for a while before answering:

“Well, it was very simple. We have authority. And those with authority have power. We knew the Gems would be incredibly faithful to our cause. A few Gems needed an explanation as to why we were making you, but many Gems wanted no explanation necessary.”

That wasn’t the answer I expected, and that didn’t make me feel better. So not only did the Diamonds shattered Gems that didn’t listen to them, but they even shattered those who did!? Then White stopped so abruptly it almost made me fall out of her hands. I saw the palace with all four Diamonds ships. As the sun rose slowly, the palace slowly became brighter, and I saw the Gems in the Diamond in the middle of the ships. I’m so caught up in my own thoughts that I don’t realize that I’m not in White’s hands. I’m in a black chamber, all alone. 

“White? Yellow? Pink? Blue?”

No one answers and I’m left in the dark, literally and figuratively. I don’t know what to do, so I stand up and start walking around. When nothing happens, I start jumping. Then I hear a gigantic CLUNK from below. In shock, I wave my arms to gain balance and heard two more CLUNKS from my left and right. What’s happening? Is this whole place breaking down!? I decide to use White’s radiation to see what was in this place. What I saw was not a way out, or any way of escaping. What I saw was my body glowing different colors. My right and left arms were yellow and blue respectively, my waist to my feet were colored pink, and whatever was left was white. Now I know where I am. I hear gasps and screams from down below, so I open my eyes wide and lo and behold, the ship gains windows. I see that I’m thousands of feet above the Diamond, and I know that all the Gems in that Diamond are terrified. White’s voice carried through the confusion,

“Dear Gems everywhere, I am pleased to announce that our century long vision is a reality. I welcome you a Gem, who is of every color, every cut, everything! More powerful than anything but us Diamonds, and kind hearted. I am pleased to present, the one and only, Crystal!”

I quickly phase through the ships with White’s capsule to see a calamity of cheering, chanting, and just overall yelling. I stood on White shoulder pad and watched as the Homeworld Gems were celebrating my creation. 

“Turns our today turned out to be a thousand times better than what I initially thought!”

And as the cheering died down, I waved to all the Gems, and as White a was announcing my ball, I felt extremely content on how me being different made me very important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for support 🙏! Posting at least weekly now. Check back around next Friday!


	5. Cluster Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a late update! My phone crashed and I lost chapter 5, so I had to do it all over again. I have a tumblr, link in the end.

Chapter 5

Homeworld life was... interesting at the very least. After my amazing ball and introduction into society, everything calmed down and Homeworld operated normally. At least, as normally as you can get with a ultra powerful Cluster right next door. But the Diamonds apparently planned very far ahead.

Since my powers were activated like Pink’s, with my emotions, the Diamonds knew that if I was upset or aggravated my powers would be chaotic, so they tried their best to keep me happy. They made me a massive room and an Extraction Chamber which can change into a Pool, which was actually really cool. My room was activated by my mind, so if I had a lot of thoughts jumbled together, my room would have many things, either relevant or not, filled my room. If nothing was in my room, then my mind was cleared. The room itself was awesome, because it was so big that the Diamonds, their Pearls, and me could fit happily with no struggle. My Extraction Chamber was just a normal Extraction Chamber, with ‘ornate’ designs that were interesting to see. My Pool was about the size of Blue’s shortened down so I wouldn’t sink so far down.

As for my purpose, well it’s a mix. To put it this way, my life was split down five ways. One day was a White day, where White and I would oversee the creation of Gems, mostly Pearls. We would decide which Gems we wanted to inject, and inject them in Homeworld’s crust. White would show me a new section of Homeworld almost every WDay. I was basically the most educated Gem when it came to the Homeworld geography!! Well, besides the Diamonds.

Next came my Yellow Days, where I would train new soldiers and would train to be a solider myself. I’ve been getting really good. The Amethysts are really mellow, while the Jaspers are aggressive, and it was a pretty good mix. Yellow says that the training is good for me to practice in case a war or rebellion happens, but I know she would do anything to see me happy. Deep down, I know she cares.

Next is my Blue Days, and those are good days. Blue, her Pearl, and I inspect possible colonies and see if they can ‘benefit’ our empire. Some BDays I go down to a new colony and terraform with the Lapis Lazulis! Blue Pearl is such a sweetheart, and she even has a few drawings of me, done professionally and perfectly by her.

Last and definitely not least are my Pink Days! And they are the best! I spend the whole day with Pink, and her Pearl, and the Pebbles!! We have so much fun doing so many things! Once, Pink asked the other Diamonds if I could practice piloting the Diamond Mech! All of Homeworld thought that the ships were malfunctioning! There’s also the time where Blue told Pink to name some Pyrite, and she called it “Fool’s Gold!” The other Diamonds know when a PDay’s coming up, ‘cause I get super exited and summon Pink’s aura instantly. Most Pink Days are pretty harmless, and that’s fine. Sometimes we plan balls, or juggle for Pink’s Pearl, or entertain ourselves by telling the Pebbles to build stuff for us.

They are super helpful and build everything in a snap. Pink’s Pearl is an utter delight. She’s fun and caring and knows how to have a good time. Yellow’s Pearl’s not so bad, she gushes over Yellow, and acts bossy and strict to everyone else. Clearly she likes her position as the servant of a Diamond. White apparently never had a Pearl, but rumors across Homeworld say that White had a Pearl that failed so horribly that she shattered her Pearl, and never asked for another.

I, for one, don’t believe this silly whispers. I don’t think White needs or had a Pearl. She’s capable on her own. So Homeworld wasn’t so bad. Then came the day where we messed up.

Pink begged Blue to visit one of Blue’s Kyanite colonies, and she agreed to let Pink come. I came because it was a BDay, and because the Lapis’s were teaching me how to properly terraform a Kyanite colony. So, when Pink and I found wormy organics, Pink told me to take some back to Homeworld and keep them in Pink’s room. I agreed and we snuck in about 20 or so organics. They were quite comfy in Pink’s room, and they didn’t cause any trouble. But later that day, Pink held a ball in Blue’s honor and we both had to come. Pink’s Pearl was off-planet, so we couldn’t ask her to watch the worms. So Pink and I left.

In the ballroom, everything was normal, but Pink and I were so stressed. We just wanted this ball to finish so we could check on them!! Blue noticed our worried faces and asked us what was wrong. We replied saying that nothing was wrong, but everything went out the window when the Pearls arrived at our thrones. My throne was silver and as sparkly as White herself.

Anyway, I don’t know why they left. Maybe they need food, maybe the ball was so loud, I just don’t know. But the worms escaped from Pink’s room and charged into the ballroom. What happened next was chaos. Beautiful, unexpected chaos. The worms charged into the ballroom and started wreaking everything! Many Gems were running away, and Blue and Yellow were trying to calm down everything. White was simply sitting on her throne with a very bad look on her face. Pink and I shared a mortified look as the Pearls were chased by the organics. Jaspers, Cherry Quartzes, and Carnelians stayed behind to round up the worms. While Blue sought to catch the worms, Yellow grabbed Pink and I and through us into a tower I had never been in before. There was a very high window and a door that was closing as Yellow called:

”You two will stay there until you learn you’re mistake!”

Pink sat down with a subdued expression on her face, but I was confused.

”Pink, where are we?”

Pink’s answer came immediately,

”Oh, Crys, I’m sorry. I forgot you never came here before. This is where I go when I’ve misbehaved. This is the prison tower.”

As the sun began to set, I became super worried. I misbehaved. I’m in here. It was my fault. Soon, I felt tired, which isn’t common with Gems. I sat down next to Pink, laying my head in her lap, and fell into a phenomenon I call sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr blog:  
> https://clustercrystal.tumblr.com/


	6. Mixed Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of Blue’s lines are copied from the transcript of Change Your Mind

Chapter 6 

“Crys, wake up!”

I was being shaken awake by Pink. As she came into focus, I remembered what happened. The worms, the ball, the Pearls, Yellow throwing us in here. I stood up and realized that I was much shorter than I should be. Pink was the size of Blue or Yellow.

”Crystal, what happened? Why are you so small?”

”I dunno. Am I gonna stay like this forever? What are the other Diamonds gonna say when they see me like this?!”

Pink was shocked at my panic attack. Soon I was hyperventatalating. Pink stood and walked toward me and gave me a giant hug.

” Crys, don’t worry. Whatever happens to us, we can fix it. Okay?”

I felt warm in Pink’s arms.

“Okay.”

I was calm. Pink broke the hug and looked me up and down.

”Well, does it look bad?”

Pink inspected me carefully.

”No, you just look adorable! Maybe since your powers are tied to your emotions, you become small and cute when you’re vulnerable.”

Okay. I looked at what I could see from me. I looked like me, but with smaller hands, feet and body in general. I felt my face and realized that my face was rounder, my eyes bigger. My clothes changed a bit too. Instead of a white top with a yellow and blue wristband on either arm, I now wore a white sweatshirt with a yellow and blue sleeve. My pants were still legging, just smaller to for me. My hair changed from messy and fully exposed to straight and flat with a side ponytail with the rest out. 

“I feel weird. I don’t know why.”

Pink sat down and I followed. We just sat there, waiting.

”Why is this place for your punishment? What did you do to make the Diamonds build this place?”

”A lot of stuff. I don’t like talking about it.”

“Okay.”

So Pink was a bit of a troublemaker. I knew that because of my PDays. But I never knew the Diamonds built a tower just for her punishment. Then Blue came in through the door. She had an agitated look on her face.

“I cannot _believe_ you both! Making a scene like that!”

Pink fired back at Blue immediately,

”What have you done, locking me and Crystal in here? Look at her!”

Blue was outraged,

“What have I done? What have _you_ done? You’re the ones that wanted to keep those organics from the Kyanite colony! I’m just the _fool_ that let you.”

I was totally confused. Neither of them told me that Blue let Pink take the organics.

”Blue, Pink and I snuck in those organics. How did you let her keep them?”

Blue’s eyes softened as she spoke,

”As you two were sneaking them in, I caught Pink with two of them. She begged me to forgive her and let her carry on. I did, but I didn’t expect 20 organics!”

Then one of the worms found it’s way to the side of Blue’s face. She noticed it and screamed.

”Pink!”

The worm smiled as Blue smacked it across the room. It landed in Pink’s arms.

”Ugh. Please. Just get rid of it.”

Pink let the organic slip through a tiny crack in the door. Blue walked to the only window and sighed.

”Pink, White is very angry at you. Both of you,”

she said as she turned to face me,

”If this keeps up, she’s going to take away your Pearl.”

As she said that, a strange feeling began to creep up on me. I felt like breaking down, but at the same time, I felt normal. The feeling began to grow, and soon, tears came into my eyes, but I wasn’t sad. The tears were filling my eyes fast, but they didn’t come out. Instead, they stopped coming and faded whenever they came close to leaving my eyes.

”Blue, something’s wrong with Crystal.”

Pink noticed something wrong with me that Blue didn’t.

”Pink, when will you learn? This is not the ...”

Blue was finally looking at me. She and Pink were both crying, but the crazy thing is that it looked like they were crying from the same eye at the same time. Weird, right? Blue carefully scooped me in her hands and as she did that, the weird feeling went away.

”Crystal, you need to see White. She’ll sort this out.”

As she was talking, she started to leave the room.

”Wait! What about Pink? Why am I being taken to White?”

Blue answered my questions immediately after I asked them.

”Pink needs to stay in the tower as punishment for bringing an excess amount of organics. And since White has the knowledge of all your powers, she alone can tell us what happened to you.”

”You mean me shrinking or the weird feeling?”

Blue contemplated for a moment before replying with,

”Both.”

But not all my questions were answered. What’ll happen to Pink? What will White do to me? Overthinking again. It’s just what I do. Blue left the tower and the door shut right behind her. She continued walking through the palace until we reached White’s ship.


	7. Bonus Chapter⭐️

Bonus Chapter!!

Hey everyone! This week was a busy one, so I’m posting a bonus chapter in the place of a missed chapter. Crystal Clear will still be uploading every week. This bonus chapter focuses on Crystal’s Powers and abilities, something I wasn’t able to show in the story so far besides her aging problem. They will be styled in the Steven Universe Wiki pages. Check them out if you haven’t. Here we go!  
  


HER OWN

Crystal has normal Gem abilities, such as fusion, shape shifting, and superhuman strength/durability. However, due to being a Cluster, her powers are enhanced greatly. She has all the powers of her components( Pearl storage, Sapphire cyrokinesis) and more.

  * **Weapon Proficiency** : Coming Soon!
  * **Fusions:** Coming Soon!
  * **Power Absorption** : If Crystal touches any Gem on their gemstone, she gains their power, memories, and voice. EXP: If she touches Jasper’s gemstone, she will gain her crash helmet, her spin dash, her durability, and her life story will be in the back of Crystal’s head. She will also gain Jasper’s voice whenever she shape shifts. So far she touched every Gem but the Amethyst guards from Earth, along with most fusions.
  * **Weapon Shifting:** When in a situation that doesn’t allow Crystal to grab her weapon, whatever weapon she’s holding at the time will be changed into the weapon she wants. Easy and quick.
  * **Quick Fuse:** Crystal can fuse with any Gem or fusion without a dance or beam of light if the Gem or fusion in question is connected to her physically, emotionally, and mentally.
  * **Gem Placement Shifting:** The name basically says it all. Crys can change the placement of her Gem with a vocal or mental command. If it’s on her navel, she can put it on her chest. Easy for shapeshifting
  * **Aura Projection:** Crystal, like the Diamonds, can summon an aura that works as all four Diamonds auras work. Capable of destabilizing Gem physical forms, able to convey her emotions on to other Gems, able to control Gems, either mentally or physically, depending on how she wants it, and empathizing with others. Her aura is silver and sparkly, with stars and diamonds. Basically her entire shtick.
  * **Enhanced Shapeshifting** : Crystal can shape shift into any Gem ever and gain their color scheme and voice, whereas many Gems were forced into one color scheme and voice when they shape shifted and had to change back soon (e.g. Amethyst 8XM, Garnet), Crystal was able to turn into any Gem for an incredibly long amount of time and keep the changes the new Gem’s form brought.
  * **Enhanced Strength:** Due to gaining the Diamonds powers before her creation, Crystal has immense strength. She is able to carry extremely heavy loads with ease and can lift the Diamond Mech with one hand. 
  * **Incredible Durability:** Crystal, like any Gem, has incredible durability. However, due to being a Cluster, she has more than the average Gem. For example, if a Gem’s physical form is damaged( EXP: stabbed, squeezed), they retreat into their Gemstone. If such thing happens to Crystal, she will dissipate her form, but reform immediately in what she had on last.
  * **Light Wings:** When in a happy or strong mood, Crystal can summon a pair of light constructs that act as her equivalent of water wings. They are as durable as Crystal and can be extremely light and/or sharp depending on when she summons them.
  * **Enhanced Reflexes:** Due to having a Sapphire in her, Crystal has enhanced reflexes. She can detect something wrong with the atmosphere and avoid/attack. During the Rebellion, she perfected this technique.
  * **Eye Spy:** Crystal can activate a technique that came after the war, the ability to see through another Gem’s/fusion’s eye(s). When this power is activated, Crystal’s eyes turn into the color of the eye that she’s seeing through. EXP: If she’s seeing through Rose’s eyes, her eyes turn black).   
**(G)Empathy:** Crys is a very empathetic Gem and reaches out to everyone. In that same way, she can feel what humans and Gems feel. For humans, it’s empathy. For Gems, she can literally feel what they’re feeling. 
  * **All the Diamonds Powers**
  * **All the Crystal Gem Powers**
  * **All Homeworld Gem Powers**
  * **All Fusion Powers.**



And that’s it! Pretty long, don’t you think? Feel free to tell me what you think about this bonus chapter and I’ll see you next week!!


	8. Emotion Explosion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for 115 hits! So so so sorry for the late update. Very messy week. Who heard the audio leak? I’m so exited for what’s next! I’m not sure Fridays will work with me. I’ll see if Monday’s work. Anyway, I was hoping some readers would like to check my tumblr blog. Link in chapter 5 and in end notes. Maybe 10 asks by the end of the week? Of course, if you can’t, I can accept the support and love that Crystal Clear is getting. I hope to stretch Crys’s story long into the Future. Thanks!!

Chapter 8

” Blue, why is Starshine out of the tower?”

We were in White’s ship. She was standing over us, with her arms in a T. She was giving Blue and me a neutral look. Blue was going to explain, when I cut in,

”White, there’s something wrong with me.”

”I can see that,” she replied, “You’re as small as a Ruby and Blue took you out of the tower.”

“Okay. That’s true. But there’s something else I need to tell you.”

”What, Starshine?”

I was opening my mouth when I rememeberd that Blue was there. If I told White that Blue was there when that feeling happened, then she might get in trouble. 

“White, can Blue leave,” White gives me an eyebrow raise, “Please?”

White stares at me for a moment, but then a white platform appeared under Blue’s (nonexistent) feet. She gave me a look of concern as the platform floated to the wall, and I gave her a smile that made her feel better. Then the platform turned into a ball around her and the ball fazed throgh the wall.

” Now Starshine, tell me what happened.”

”Okay. So Pink and I were in the tower. Then Blue came in and started saying how she couldn’t believe what we did. Pink asked her why she allowed Yellow to throw us in there, and she told her to look at how small I was. Blue didn’t care, so she went on about how disappointed you were at us, and if that continued, Pearl would be taken. Then the weird feeling came.”

“What is this ‘weird feeling’ you speak of?”

”It was like this. I was really sad, but at the same time, I was fine. I don’t know what that meant. Then these really big tears start falling from my eyes. But the crazy thing was, none of the tears fell out of my eyes. They just stayed there until they disappeared. Then Pink looked at me and she was crying normally. Then she told Blue, and when Blue turned around, she and Pink looked like they were both crying from the same eye! Isn’t that weird? Anyway, Blue picked me up and brought me here.”

A small pause.

” Is that everything?”

I thought about it. Well, there was that sleeping period. Wait. I’m speaking normally! I looked down and saw that I was normal height! I guess telling White what happened calmed me down long enough for me to subconsciously grow. Wait! Stars, I almost forgot!

“One more thing. How I got small! So, I was resting on Pink’s lap, then I got up. I stood and saw that Pink was the size of Blue. She asked me what happened, and I said I didn’t know. She looked me up and down and theorized that my powers are tied to my emotions, like Pink’s, so when I was scared, I would turn into a midget.”

White thought about what I said for a while.

”Starshine, I believe I have the answer. You are made of Shards, which makes you more powerful than any normal Gem. But adding our powers into your Gem before you were incubated had a powerful side effect. I believe that you are immune to our auras.”

”What?”

”The physical embodiment of a Diamonds personality that’s more commonly found on an area of their body. Blue’s is her emotions, Yellow’s ferocity, Pink’s is her flaws, as my own is my perfection!”

’Flaw.’ That’s what she called Pink’s fun, caring nature.

”Wait. If I can resist what one of your auras do, and I have your powers, does that mean that I can summon an aura?”

”I believe so. But we can’t find out for sure unless you are tested. When is your next Yellow Day?”

I didn’t know. I usually know when my days are, but the time in the tower messed me up.

”How long was I in the tower?”

“This Pink Day is gone. So next day would be a White Day. Splendid! Starshine, I need you to go into your room and contact Yellow and Blue. I need you to tell Yellow that every Yellow Day will be training. Weapon summoning, ability testing, and we need to see your leadership skills. For Blue, I need your reflexes and precognition tested. Your powers are important for this empire to remain flawless.”

”What about Pink?”

”You will still have your Pink Days, but they must not have foolish imperfections. No more organics, juggling, or fooling around. Understand?”

”Yeah. So, I have to train with Blue and Yellow, be serious with Pink, and what do I do with you?”

”We will discuss that tomorrow. Now hurry! Pink will be released from the tower and will be in your room. Can you promise me that you will be a productive Cluster?”

”I promise to be a productive Cluster. Can I go now?”

”Yes, Starshine. You may go.”

I phased through the wall of the ship and landing on White’s landing port. I ran to my room, bumping into many Gems as I passed, and summoned a Diamond Communicator. Believe it or not, I was excited for more training. Pink was sitting on the floor with her Pearl, laughing together. 

“Crys! You’re back,” said Pearl.

“What did White say?”

”Nothing terrible. Just gotta contact Blue and Yellow before I tell you.”

I contacted Blue and told her about the future vision and reflex tests. Then I contacted Yellow and told her about the rest. Then I sat down, summoned chairs for Pink, Pearl, and I, and told them everything. When I was done, Pearl noticed a white light coming from the solitary Diamond-shaped window.

”White Day alert! Wow, Crystal, you took all day!”

”Right! I think I should go.”

”Pearl and I will stay right here until you’re done. Tell us everything!” 

“I will!”

I run back to White’s ship with a giant smile. New day, new thing to learn, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr link: https://clustercrystal.tumblr.com/  
> Thanks!!


	9. A Spark of Light

Chapter 8

Back in White’s ship. I guess a lot of this story’s gonna end up here. White was standing over me.

”Ready, Starshine?”

I nodded. White had just went over what we were going to do.

”Three, two, one!”

A bright white blast from White’s eyes hit my Gem. I shrieked as my shards, usually colorful and bright, quickly all turned gray. My physical form was quickly changing too. Black, white, and gray. I could barely remember anything. Then I was on the ground, on my hands and knees. A part of me felt like standing in a pose similar to White’s. A voice in my head started echoing.

”Who are you, and what is your purpose?”

I couldn’t remember. All I thought about was a nobody, meant to serve White Diamond. No! White Diamond made me, but that’s not my purpose!

”Who are you, and what’s your purpose?”

T hi nk!

”My name is Crystal, first Cluster to resist White Diamond’s Gem Control. My purpose is to learn to learn and control my massive arsenal of powers!”

A wave of relief as the color returns to my form and Gem.

”Marvelous, Starshine! I can’t believe what happened!”

I nodded, too tired to speak. 

”The training was successful. Now we will work on your shapeshifting.”

What?!

“If you’re shapeshifting is sufficient, then you won’t have to do the painful training.”

Good. I prepared for more (obvious) torture by properly standing. 

“Alright Starshine. I will call out Gems, and you shift into them.”

Easy enough.

”I’m ready!”

”Good. An Amethyst, a Jade, a Lapis Lazuli, and a Cherry Quartz.”

Stars. I knew she would say them quickly, but I didn’t know she’d be _that_ fast. One Amethyst, one Jade, a Lapis Lazuli, and a Cherry Quartz. Done!

”Good. Now an Aquamarine, a Ruby, a Sapphire, and a Jasper.”

Faster?! One, two, three, four!

”Tsk, tsk. A Jasper has a rounded Gemstone, with a cabochon.”

”A what?!”

”To put it simply, a flat, polished Gem.”

Oh. Shifting back, I began to get tired again.

”Last four. You must be quick.”

What do you think I was doing for the past eight shapeshifts?!

”A Nephrite, a Blue Lace Agate, a Diamond, any choice, and a Rose Quartz.”

One Nephrite, Blue Lace Agate, Pink, and Rose Quartz later, I was finished. 

“Starshine, you were perfect! Now, I need you to rest for your next Yellow Day. Take the rest of the White Day off.”

”Really?”

White nodded. I phased out of the ship and once again, ran to my room. Once more, Pink and Pearl were waiting. 

“So, how did it go?”

“Great! White zapped me with her aura, and I fought it off! Then I shapeshifted into 12 different Gems!!”

”Calm down,” Pearl replied, “Now, tell ours what happened slowly.”

”Right! Sorry!”

I explained slowly to Pink and Pearl. They hung on to every word. When I told them about the shapeshifting, Pink beamed.

”I’m so proud of you, Crys! Shifting into all those Gems must have been tiring!”

”Actually, I felt more energized the more I shapeshifted!”

Continuing on, I finished with White telling me I had the day off, and Pearl gave me a funny look.

”Wait. Are you telling me that White Diamond, the matriarch of all matriarchs, gave you the rest of the day off?”

”Yeah! Pretty weird, huh?”

”Kinda, but at least you’re here with us!”

We didn’t stop talking. I thought of some chairs that we could sit in, and we talked forever. Pink told me how she tried to tell Yellow to give her a colony, since Yellow had so many, and Pink still had none. I told her about how much training I’m supposed to do. I had a small diamond shaped window that would glow a specific color of the Diamond Ensignia. Now it glowed pale yellow. 

“Oh! Yellow Day! Gotta go!”

I ran to Yellow’s room, which has a training arena.

”There you are,” Yellow said, “Now we can begin. Pearl, start the course.”

Yellow’s Pearl was standing by Yellow’s chair smirking. She clapped her hands and a door opened. Giant silhouettes were all I could see. Then three figures. Massive. Fusions. A Quartz fusion, a Ruby fusion, and a Garnet fusion. I looked up at all of them, then looked up at Yellow.

”Really!?”


	10. Power Surge

Chapter 9

“Really?”

The Quartz fusion, which I think is a Jasper fusion, smirked.

”Yeah really. You thought you’d have something simple?”

”Nah. This will be fun!”

The Ruby fusion lunged towards me, so I jumped. What did you think I was going do? 

“Hah”, laughed the Garnet fusion, “she’s scared!”

I flared up inside. This pathetic abomination telling me I’m scared?! A white-grey light issued from my hand as my rage blinded me. I jumped and slashed in front of the Garnet fusion. A scream broke through the air as four Gemstones fell to the ground. 

“Crystal, what’s gotten into you?”

Yellow was off of her giant throne and was staring me down. I felt so mad, I didn’t know what came over me. 

“Sorry Yellow.”

”No apologies necessary,” she sighed, “but I would have liked it if you told me about this extra power sooner.”

”I just got it. I don’t know what came over me. It won’t happen again.”

”Actually, I needed that extra boost of power.”

”Why?”

”White’s orders were to train you. That new upgrade gave me something to report to White about.”

Okay. I nodded and Yellow sat back down. I turned to the two remaining fusions, the Ruby and Jasper fusions, looked at me with fear in their eyes.

”Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on ya.”

The Garnets we’re still in their Gemstones, so I picked them up and put them aside in the corner. When they reform, they should know were they go. Alright, since the power rage kind of drained some of my energy, I wasn’t able to keep up the pace. Within minutes, the Ruby fusion had me in a tight grip.

"Doesn't look like you're in a good place, Infinity Gem."

I looked at Yellow. Seriously, she had to give me a lavish name?

"Yeah, I'm not sure this is a good place for you!"

I squeezed out of the fusion's grip with ease. She did have a good grip, when she was paying attention. The Jasper fusion roared and reached for me. I knew I was in trouble. I thought Pink's shield was going to be summoned, so I reached into my Gemstone. I saw a blinding light and thought that I was going into that anger state, but instead, a grey blade came out, with the Diamond Insignia on the hilt.

"Your weapon," Yellow exclaimed, "a sword!"

I examined the sword with awe. It wasn't that big, somewhere around my height. It was grey, and had a multitude of color on the handle. It was beautiful, and the fusions were startled to see it. I felt calmer with a weapon in hand, so I started to swing it. The fusions were getting scared, so I jumped to a ledge and inspected the area. The fusions were big, but everyone knows that Rubies aren't bright. Jaspers only want to fight, so I'll put up a fight. I aimed for the Jasper first, and swiped the sword, not to completely destabilize, but to defuse. The two Jaspers left the room, knowing when they were beat.

"Alright Rubies, let's go!"

The Ruby fusion looked confused. 

"Where am I going?"

"Back to your station, silly! You have a job to do!"

"Oh right! Thank you, my Crystal."

The fusion defused and the three Rubies left. I turned to Yellow.

"Congratulations, but you need to master swordsmanship. I personally enjoy that fact that we discovered your weapon."

I nodded and left the training arena. Instead of going back to my room, I went to Blue's ship. She would usually let me rest if I came to her room or ship early. Blue's Pearl was standing inside, seemingly alone.

" Crystal, what are you doing here?"

"I finished my training with Yellow, so I came early. Where's Blue?"

"She's here, but she' s discussing something to some Jades. You can stay, I'll alert her that you're here."

"Thanks Blue Pearl."

She smiled and left. I sat down and waited for my Blue Day to come, all while summoning my new weapon and letting it disappear. It seemed so weird. I had seen many Gems summon weapons, from daggers to spears, but I had never believed that _I_ had the capacity to summon my own. It looked simple yet complex.

"Crystal darling, come in! Pearl told me you came!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo sorry for that late update! My dad came for a 2 week visit, and I had writer's block for a while. Sorry for that. I hope I can make up for lost time. Can't wait for March! Who watched the new trailer? Stevo is not in a good mood. This chapter was pretty bad in my opinion. Hope you like Crys's new power surge!


	11. Training Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, new power

Chapter 10

“Pearl told me you were coming!”

I walked deeper into the ship where Blue was sitting on a throne, her right arm glowing.

”Done with Yellow already? She usually takes all day!” 

“Well, I guess today was a bit different. I had a power surge! It was amazing! I dissipated the form of a 4 Garnet fusion!” 

“Amazing,” Blue said, clearly surprised, “I wonder which of us gave that power to you. What happened?” 

“Okay, so Yellow gave a challenge against 3 fusions, a two Gem Jasper fusion, a Ruby fusion, and a Garnet fusion. That might have been hard for a normal Gem, but I had a strategy. I jumped to a ledge and inspected the area. The Garnet fusion said I was scared, so I felt so mad and then this light came on my hand. I swiped at her, and all four Gemstones fell at once. Do you know which Diamond could have given me that power?”

Blue thought about it. She seemed very confused. I was sure that she would have the answer. 

“I don’t seem to know Crystal. Perhaps it was one of your own. You do know your own powers, right?”

“Actually, I didn’t know I had powers of my own. Are you sure that I have powers that only I can control?”

“More than positive. Now, let’s begin our Blue Day. Are you ready?”

“More than ready. What are we doing today?”

“A flying lesson, of course!”

“WHAT?! Blue, I don’t know if I _can_ fly.”

“White told me to test you. I called my best Lapis Lazulis for this. They will be your trainers. I just want to test you. If you can’t, I won’t be mad. Understand?”

I was in a bit of a conflict. I really wanted to try, but at the same time, I wanted to play it safe. I took a deep breath.

“Alright, let’s do this!”

“Wonderful! Pearl, call the Lapis Lazulis!”

“Yes, My Diamond.” 

I waited for her to come back. She came back with 2 Lapis Lazulis. One had her Gem on her navel, like me, and she had gold freckles. The other one’s Gemstone I couldn’t see, so I thought it was on her back. 

“You called us, My Diamond,” the navel Lapis said, “We came for My Crystal.”

“Yes yes. Go along Crystal. I’ll see you at the end of the day.”

I followed the Lazulis and we went into the Diamond shape in the center of Homeworld.

“Alright,” said the Lapis with no freckles, “let’s get started.”

“Um, I’m sorry, but I don’t know how to summon wings.”

“Right,” said the freckled Lapis, “Our water wings come when we need them, usually for terraforming. Okay. Let’s see. Blue Diamond said your emotions power you, so let’s try this. How happy can you get?”

“Why?”

“Maybe happiness is the key to unlock your wings.” said the non-freckled Lapis, “Think of soaring through the air, the wind blowing in your hair. Think of every struggle leaving you as you become weightless.”

The Lapis Lazulis summoned their wings. They looked so reagle and graceful. I thought about what Lapis said. All that stuff about flying seemed amazing. Soon, I really felt weightless. The Lapis’ turned and gasped. I looked down and saw that I was floating a few feet above the ground, but not by Pink’s floating. I was actually flying! But I didn’t hear that sound that happened when the Lapis’ summoned their wings. I looked behind me and saw wings made of literal light!! Woah. That was cool.

“So now what?”

The Lapis’ still were gawking at me. Then the freckled one cleared her throat.

“Right. Well, you need to learn how to properly propel yourself and such.”

We spent the rest of the day practicing. I think I got the hang of it. By the time we were working on how to keep your wings out of your arm span, Blue Pearl came out of Blue’s ship. 

“Come along, Crys. Blue wants to see you.”

I followed her back to the ship, and said bye to the Lazulis. We went into the ship and Blue was standing there.

“So? Did it work?”

“Yep! I have wings made of light! Pretty cool, right?”

“That’s amazing! I’ll be sure to tell White. Pink came down here earlier.”

“Why?”

“ To ask for a colony. I dismissed her, saying she needed a few thousand more years. I hope you had fun. This Blue Day is officially over. Run along now. Pink and her Pearl will be waiting for you!”

I walked out of Blue’s ship and went to Pink's room. Pearl was standing there, alone. 

“Hey Crys! Pink not with you?”

“No. Where did she go?”

“No idea, but I’m sure she’ll come back soon. What happened today?”

I told her about my lesson with Yellow and my flying practice. I was showing Pearl my sword and wings when Pink came in. She seemed pretty made. She sat on the floor and the Pebbles built a chair. 

“Hey Pink! What’s wrong?”

“Yellow and Blue are what’s wrong! They won’t give me a colony! I’ve been hosting balls for centuries! Why don’t they trust me?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have slight angst. I'm sure you guys already know.


	12. Fractured

Chapter 11

“Why don’t they trust me?”

“Why don’t they? Well, maybe they think that you’ll make a mess of things like you did at the ball.”

“That was different. I grew up!”

“Pink. The ball was a week ago.”

“Still, it’s different. I thought if I gave it some time, Blue would maybe forgive me. She usually does. Then she gets Yellow to leave me alone. I guessed if I waited for the same thing to happen to me about a colony.”

I thought about the logic in that. Pink had a point, but the other Diamond’s point was stronger. 

“Hang on. What about White,” Pearl said, “White Diamond has the most authority than anyone on Homeworld! If you can convince her, then Yellow and Blue can’t say anything!”

“Pearl, you’re a genius!”

Pink smiled. Pearl always had the best ideas. 

“Well, if we hurry, we can ask White for a colony and come back for a proper Pink Day celebration!”

The three of us left the room. We walked to White’s ship, again. I was kinda getting tired of this, but since talking to White was the best way for Pink to get a colony, it was sort of worth it. Pink, Pearl and I stood on a white platform that morphed into a ball, made by me. White was still in there, but this time diamond-shaped screens covered her face. She looked busy. 

“White, can I speak with you?”

Pink spoke. White turned, obviously surprised to see us. 

“Starlight, Starshine. What are you doing here?”

Pearl and I stood back. Pink wanted to talk to White, so we wouldn’t interfere.

“White, I came to ask for a colony.”

White raised an eyebrow.

“Now why would you ask me that?

“White, please listen. I’m sure you know that Yellow and Blue already dismissed me before. But the truth is, I just feel like I deserve a colony. Blue and Yellow already have so much, and so do you, but I don’t even have one. I’ve been hosting balls ever since I was created.”

“Must have been a lot,” I whispered to Pearl and she nodded.

“ Crystal can prove to you that I have the capability. And I know that if I had one single colony, I wouldn’t beg anymore. Please. I just want one.”

White thought about it for a while. Pink looked a bit scared.

“This is all you have to say?”

Pink nodded.

“Well then, it seems like Yellow and Blue were right about dismissing you. I’m sorry Starlight, but you aren’t mature enough to have a planet for yourself. It seems that a colony would boost your pride, for instead of telling me why I grant you one, you talk about yourself. I believe that a few thousand years would help you grow up.”

Pink’s face fell. She seemed so broken.

“I believe that it’s time for you to go. Oh, and Starshine, wonderful progress.”

We leave the ship. Pink could barely walk. We went to her room. The Pebbles were silent. We sat down. 

“Pink,” Pearl asked,”are you okay?”

“Not mature enough. She said I was not mature. Ha!”

“Pink, calm down. I’m sure she was just saying that.”

“Yeah right! If she really didn’t mean it, then why did she say it?! ‘Not mature enough, act like a Diamond.’ I’ll show you immature!”

Pink started to glow pink. Pearl and I watched as some tears fell from her face. 

“Pink,” Pearl said, obviously starting to get scared, “I’m not sure you need to worry.”

“Pearl’s right. There’s nothing to worry about.”

“She doesn’t even care, does she? All she cares about is making our lives miserable! She didn’t even say that I could have a second chance! She started talking about you!”

Pearl edged closer to her, almost an arm's length. 

“Pink, maybe if you calm down, maybe we can worry about it later.”

“NO!! If the other Diamonds won’t treat me like I’m one of them, it doesn’t matter! WHY DON’T THEY LISTEN TO ME??!!”

A scream broke out. 2 actually. I pulled up a shield just in time. A pink blast erupted from Pink’s scream and Pearl fell. Pink started to fade, the extra color leaving her.

“Pink, what was that?”

“I’m sorry, I thought I could control it.”

I rushed to Pearl. She started to stand up.

“Are you alright?”

Pearl turned to me, and I couldn’t believe my eyes.

“I’m fine.” 

Pearl’s left eye was gone. Completely. All that was left were several cracks. I looked behind me and saw that the wall was completely destroyed. The Pebbles immediately started rebuilding it. I was surprised. I immediately started checking myself. Nothing broken. Pearl was starting to notice our worried looks.

“What’s wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I gotta go!”

I ran to my room and grabbed a mirror. I ran back to Pink’s room and pulled it in front of Pearl’s face. She looked at it and started to cry from her solitary eye.

“What? Am I going to look like this forever?”

“No,” I exclaimed, “there has to be a way to fix you! If we can find someone who can!”

“White,” Pink said, speaking for the first time in minutes, “She always said she was created to fix other Gems.”

“Alright,” I said, “let’s go!”

We ran back to White’s ship and a small thought came to me. All Pearls were made in the Reef, including my Pearl.. But that thought went away after we were facing White again.

“Another plea for a colony, Starlight?”

Pink hid Pearl behind her and spoke.

“No, this is different. After we came back to my room there was a slight problem.”

“What was it?”

“Well”...

I knew Pink would get into trouble if we told White the truth, so I came up with an alibi right then and there.

“Pink and I were playing around with some Pebbles and one accidentally hit Pearl in the face.”

Pink looked at me with a funny look but I gestured to Pearl. She came out from behind Pink and showed White her face.

“You say this was caused by a Pebble injury?”

“Pretty much.”

“Can you fix her?”

Pink looked so guilty. I was sure she would dissipate her form.

“White, the truth is.. No Pebble broke Pearl’s eye. It was me.”

Another eyebrow raise.

“After the whole discussion about a colony, we went back to my room. I was so mad, and Pearl and Crystal were trying to calm me down. But Pearl got too close and I screamed.”

“I see. Was this another outburst?”

Pink looked shamefully at the ship’s floor.

“Yes,” she replied in a timid voice.

“Ah. Well. I can fix her, but it comes at a price.”

“What is it?”

“You will receive a perfect Pearl. But this one obviously isn’t the Pearl for you.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means, Starshine, that this Pearl will not be yours.”

“Wait-”

“This Pearl needs to be fixed, so I will fix her.”

White’s eyes started to glow, and a sinking feeling was in my gut.

“White! No!”

Too late. Pearl’s pink Gem was struck by the blast. Slowly but surely, her whole body turned gray and white. As this horrifying process continued, Pink tried all she could to keep me contained. I was screaming and crying, turning smaller and younger the longer it took. By the time White was done, I was a shivering crying mess. As Pearl stood up, I heard White’s voice from Pearl’s mouth.

“Thank you, White Diamond, this is perfect. I feel good as new.”

“No, this isn’t Pearl. What did you do to her?!”

“I simply perfected her. Of course, now you need a new Pearl, Pink. A better one. I’ll send your new one in a year. You are dismissed.”

As Pink carried me out, I screamed and thrashed.

“It’s all your fault! If it wasn’t for you, Pearl would be fine!! White was right, you are a flaw!!”

Pink dropped me into my room. 

“Listen Crys. I am so sorry. It is my fault. But crying and yelling won’t bring her back. You need to calm down. Please, listen to me.”

I took a few shaky breaths. As much as I was mad at Pink, she was right. 

“Pink. I’m sorry too. I shoudn’t have told you to go to White to get her healed.”

Pink noded and left. For the next year, life was so different. During my White Days, the now renamed “White” Pearl was constantly standing by White. My Pink Days weren’t as fun anymore. Soon, the new Pearl came, along with an added bonus.


	13. New Friends

Chapter 12

  
  


After the year, Pink’s new Pearl came. Pink and I were tasked to meet her in White’s ship. The two of us walked in silence across the palace. I was still mad at her for breaking Pearl’s eye. As the two of us continued walking, Pink tried to break the tension.

“So, what do you think the new Pearl would be like?”

“I don’t know,” I said in a cold voice, “I just hope she’s fun.”

“Oh. Well, I’m sure she will be.”

Soon we reached White’s ship. I phased us inside where White was standing there. 

“Right on time. Now, your new Pearl is right here.”

White opened her hands and we saw a holographic oyster in them. I saw Pink’s face right through it. She looked worried. 

“Please identify yourself,” the oyster said in a slightly monotonous voice.

“Say it in a clear voice,” White advised in a low tone.

“Pink Diamond.”

“Greetings, Pink Diamond. Please state customization settings,” the oyster replied in that same monotonous voice

“To make Pink happy,” White said clearly. 

“What about me?”

“Oh! Starshine, I forgot you were here. Pearl, include a new owner.”

“Of course. Name of second owner?”

“Crystal,” I said loud and clear.

“Greetings, Crystal. Should the customization remain?”

“Yes,” White replied.

“Customization selected. Please stand by.”

The oyster flew out of White’s hands and floated in front of us. The oyster opened and a Pearl emerged. She had pinkish peach hair, with a dress that had all four of the Diamonds colors on it. Her gem, as opposed to White Pearl, was on her forehead, like White. She smiled and walked closer to us. Then she started to sing. I’m not kidding

“How do you do? My Diamond and Crystal. Thank you for bringing me into the world. I am at you eternal service. Welcome to your new Pearl.”

 _So much for fun_ , I thought. 

“Wow,” said Pink, a look of amaze on her face.

“She’s perfect!”

“Thank you, my Diamond.”

I saw that this wasn’t the Pearl I expected, but if Pink liked her, I liked her. White looked down at Pink, still in amazement at her new servant.

“ Try not to break this one. Starshine, there’s a little surprise for you. Pink, you and your new Pearl please return to your work. Crystal, come with me.”

Pink and Pearl left and I followed White. To my surprise, she walked to the nearest Warp Pad. I don’t usually need to go on Warps, my wings took me anywhere. Still, I followed White onto the Pad and we Warped to a beautiful garden. Flowers everywhere. I heard a giggle from somewhere. 

“White, what was that?"

“Your surprise,” White replied with a smile.

The giggles got closer and closer and soon something tackled me. I screamed as something rubbery latched itself onto me.

“You’re here! You’re here! My new best friend is here!”

Best friend? I untangled myself from...arms? Pink arms. I turned and saw the cutest Gem ever! She had magenta heart buns, big black eyes, and a cute white top exposeing her heart-shaped Gem, with pink shorts.

“Who are you?”

She giggled again.

“I’m your new best friend, your new best friend, your new best friend, Spinel!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your new best friend has arrived!


	14. Childish Wonder

Chapter 13

  
“New best friend, Spinel!!”

“New best friend?”

I looked up at White and found out that I was a Ruby again. 

“Yes, Starshine. This Spinel is like Pink, except she can play with you whenever you have the time. The only rule is that you cannot leave this garden unless you are needed.”

I nodded. Spinel giggled and started cartwheeling around me. Every time her feet touched the ground, they squeaked. It was a silly little bonus.

“So, what’re we playing first? Tag? Juggling? Or maybe even hide and seek?”

I smiled at Spinel’s funny way of talking. She didn’t have that weird voice that Yellow, Blue or White had. It had a funny sort of twang to it. Whatever it was, it was silly.

“Okay, let’s juggle. Do you know how?”

White smiled at the two of us, and left withot saying a word.

“Uh..no. I thought you did. Do ya?”

I giggled. Of course I knew how to juggle. Pink taught me.

“Yeah, I do. First you make bubbles.”

I put my hands together and seprted them, and as I did, I made a bubble. My bubble was sparkly, and perfect for juggling.

“WOW!! Then what?”

“Then you make more,” I told her as more popped from my hands.

“Then you juggle!”

I had seven bubbles that flew into the air as I twisted my arms and juggled all seven of them. Spinel watched inn awe, similar to what Pearl used to do. Soon, I felt like doing more than just juggling them with my arms. I did a backfilp, something Yellow taught me, and started feet juggling! Spinel laughed and I did more than feets. Soon, I was juggling with my nose! Then I lost control and all the bubbles fell and popped. Spinel started laughing like crazy, and so did I. Spinel tried juggling herself, and she did a really good job at it. 

“Good, but lower your arms a bit, okay.”

Soon Spinel lost comtrol and bubbles popped everywhere. We just sat there and giggled and I noticed the flowers. I saw some big pink ones and small blue ones. I started picking blue ones and knotting them together. Spinel walked towards me and sat down beside me.

“Whatcha doin’,” she asked and I showed her what I made. It was a small bracelet made from the blue flowers.

“It’s for you. I call it a friendship bracelet.” 

I slipped it onto Spinel wrist and she simply adored it. Then she looked back at me.

“Whoa! You grew like a flower!”

I looked down and noticed that I had grown up again, but it didn’t matter. Spinel stretched her arm and tapped my head.

“Tag! You’re it!”

She giggled and ran across the garden, but I knew how to find her. I opened my wings and flew to the top of the garden, which looked like White told Pink to put up a barrier to keep me from going too high. I saw and heard Spinel running through the hibiscus flowers, so I swooped down and tagged her on the back. Then I shrank again, just to be fair.

“Tag! You’re it, Spins!”

“Spins? Who’s Spins?”

Spinel looked around the garden, as though there was someone else. I laughed.

“No silly. It’s a nickname. You don’t know what a nickname is?”

“No, what is it? Some kind of Crystal thing?”

“Sort of. A nickname is a smaller name for someone, like mine. My nickname is Crys.”

“Crys? I like that! Okay, you can call me Spins, I like it!”

We giggled as I chased Spinel around the garden, then we heard the Warp Pad. We ran there and saw Pink and her new Pearl.

“Hey, Crys! Who’s this?”

“Oh. Pink, this is Spinel. Spinel, meet Pink Diamond.”

“Hiya, Pink! Wanna play?”

“Sure. Oh, and Crys? Yellow needs you for your Yellow Day.”

“Already? But Spinel and I were having so much fun.”

“I know. Pearl will take you to Yellow, and I’ll play with Spinel until you get back, OK?”

I nodded. Growing up again, I walked onto the Pad just as Pink walked off. I took Pearl’s hand and the two of us Warped out of the garden and into the stream.


	15. Jealous

Chapter 14

Crystal's POV

Pearl and I Warped right in front of Yellow’s ship. Unfortunately, she wasn’t there, only her Pearl was. 

“What are you doing here,” she asked in a snide voice.

“I’m here for my Yellow Day. Why else?”

Yellow Pearl’s eyes narrowed. Then she went inside and came out a while later.

“Oh, all right. You may come in with your Pearl.”

I let go of Pearl’s hand and she politely let me walk ahead of her. Huh. Even though she was a by-the-book Pearl, she was nice. We walked inside the ship, where Yellow was sitting on her throne. There were diamond shaped screens around her, so I thought she was busy, but she saw us out of the corner of her eye.

“Ah. You’re here. Perfect.”

“Yes, I am. What do you need, Yellow?”

“To lead. There is a planet I have been tasked to colonize, however there are organics on it. They aren’t intelligent, but there are many of them. I’m planning on sending a small army of Jaspers to get rid of them, and I thought this was the perfect opportunity to give you a new lesson. You will lead the Jaspers through the planet. Get the lay of the land, see what gems we could produce, and get rid of the organics. Can you do that?”

“I’m sure I can. When does this start?”

“Soon. In the meantime, I need you to practice more with your sword. Some sword-fighting Gems will help you in the atrium. Meet me back here when you’re ready. Understood?”

“Of course, Yellow,” I said, giving her a salute. Pearl and I left the ship.

“Isn’t this amazing, Pearl? Yellow is entrusting me with an army of Jaspers!”

Pearl simply smiled.

“I think it’s simply marvelous, my Crystal! But, what will I do while you’re preparing?”

I thought about it. Pearl was nice, but I’m not sure she would fare well in battle. Pearls were tasked to serve.

“I got it! You could do Pink’s work!”

Pearl tilted her head slightly.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

“What don’t you understand? Pink’s playing with Spinel, which I’m sure they’re having a great time with, and I have battle training. Pink still has Diamond duties to attend to, and since you’re the only other Gem that has access to Pink’s things, you could do her duties!”

Pearl looked at me with a blank expression.

“Are you sure? Will this make Pink Diamond and you happy?”

“Very,” I reassured her. 

“Just as long as you finish before our next Pink Day. Okay?”

Pearl smiled. “Of course, my Crystal!”

“Just call me Crys.”

Pearl nodded and left. I walked to the diamond shaped atrium that all the Gems stand in when the Diamonds made announcements, like when I was created. There were a few Gems, including a Ruby, a Pyrope, a Cherry Quartz, and an Amethyst. They all bowed their heads down at me, and did the Diamond salute.

‘My Crystal,” said the Pyrope in a silky voice.

“We are here today to teach you the ancient art of sword fighting. Yellow Diamond has informed us that you have produced and used a sword before, yet you had no formal training.”

I nodded before the Pyrope spoke again.

“You must learn quickly, but excuse us if we make a small mistake. We are after all, old Gems.”

I chuckled softly and summoned my sword. I was amazed by how simple it was to call it.  
We started practicing right away, and the Gems were constantly praising me at how quick I was able to understand and learn sword fighting. They said if I continued practicing every Yellow Day, I would be a master in just a week! I just hoped Spins and Pink were having a good time without me.

_Pink’s POV_

_“Tag! You’re it, Pinky!”_

_Spinel was running around the garden. Well, running was an understatement. She was cartwheeling and spinning and jumping and stretching. I couldn’t believe Crystal could play with her! But, she was fun, and even I couldn’t deny that she was a good opponent. I chased her across the garden, being careful not to step on the beautiful hibiscus and forget-me-nots. Crystal must have loved this place, I could see why she didn’t want to leave. Soon, Spinel stopped moving to see if I could catch up. I jumped into the air and floated down quickly, tagging her shoulder in the process._

_“Tag! Now you’re it!”_

_Spinel giggled and started chasing me across the garden. The sound of the Warp Pad distracted me, and I ran there as fast as I could. It was simply Pearl, no Crystal._

_“Hi, Pearl! What’s going on?”_

_“Oh, nothing, My Diamond. I simply finished all of your duties.”_

_“Already? How long did it take?”_

_“Half of the day. My Crystal is sword fighting today with a few Gems. She’s going on an expedition soon. She’ll lead Jaspers to a new colony to destroy their life forms! Isn’t that marvelous?”_

_I froze. Crys was practicing with her new weapon, something I could understand, but she was also going to a new planet? With an army of Jaspers? While I was stuck here with balls and playmates? How was that fair? I help make Crystal, if I didn’t help, she wouldn’t be here! And yet the Diamonds still chose her over me! Why?! I just wanted a colony, and now I’m stuck with a rubber toy! But I kept my cool, I didn’t want to break another Gem._

_“Alright. Thanks for the report, Pearl. Hmm. You may return to Crystal in case she needs you. We’re good here.”_

_“Yes, my Diamond.”_

_Pearl Warped back to wherever Crys was, and I heard squeaking. Ugh. Her. I turned to face Spinel with a fake smile plastered onto my face._

_“Okay. Back to playing!”_

_Spinel giggled her annoying laugh and I ran off, with her on my heels._

_“I’m gonna get’cha!”_

_Oh, stars. Anyway, Spinel “got” me using her arms, which made me realize something. How can you play a fair game of tag when the Gem you’re playing against has rubber for arms? Then the Warp Pad started again and this time, Crystal came with a cut underneath her left eye, and her hair an absolute mess._

_“Hey guys! Havin' fun?”_

_Spinel squealed loudly and wrapped her arms around Crystal at least five times, before squeezing her._

_“My best friend is back! What happened? Did you win a tickle battle or something?”_

_“No,” Crystal replied, chuckling._

_“I just went to practice with my weapon. It’s wicked crazy. You should see it in action! Pink, did you hear the news?”_

_“That you’re going to a new planet with an army of Jaspers to get rid of the organics? Pearl told me.”_

_“Wow. News travels fast in space.”_

_Crystal giggled as Spinel squeezed her tighter._

_“Crystal, I think Spinel should let you go before you-”_

_POOF! A burst of gray smoke, sparkles, and light erupted from Spinel’s arms. A tinkling noise came as Crystal’s Cluster hit the ground. I picked it up immediately. Spinel was standing there, with a stupid smile on her face._

_“Did Crys do that as a joke? Cause that was funny! So, where is she?”_

_“She’s right here,” I yelled, as I waved her Cluster in front of Spinel’s black eyes._

_“You dissipated her form! Now only White knows if she’s okay, or if she’ll come back! She’s different, and none of us know how long a Cluster takes to reform! She could be in here for ages!”_

_I started to get agitated, and I could feel ny anger surfacing._

_“Ages? No, she’ll come back soon. She has to!”_

_Spinel’s eyelashes changed from on top of her eyes, to on the bottom. I wondered why, but not for long. I ran to the Diamond Communicator and turned it to White. Hopefully she’d answer. A few moments later, and White was there, in her T-pose._

_“Starlight, what’s the problem. And why are you in Crystal’s garden?”_

_“I was watching over her new playmate, when she came back from her Yellow Day lesson. And look what happened!”_

_I showed her the sparkling Cluster, and White’s eyes widened._

_“This is terrible! How did this happen?”_

_“Ask her,” I said sternly, pointing at Spinel. She walked to the Communicator._

_“Oh, you’re the crazy big Gem that I met with Crys!”_

_White’s eyebrow arched._

_“Yes, I am. What happened to Crystal?”_

_“I just gave her a big ol’ hug! Then this POOF came, and all I got was her Gem.”_

_“I see. Pink, bring the Spinel and Crystal to my ship. And your Pearl as well. Quickly.”_

_And she turned off the line. I marched to the Warp Pad, not noticing Spinel bouncing behind me, literally bouncing._

_“So, where we goin’? Is it gonna be fun? Why d'ya look so grumpy?”_

_I had enough. I turned to Spinel, not bothering to smile._

_“Listen, Stretchy. Crystal is gone because of you. So, please, stay away from me before you go next.”_

_Spinel simply laughed._

_“Alright! Let’s go, then!”_

_We Warped in front of the Diamond ships, where Pearl was waiting. We walked towards to White’s head, and she let us in._

_“Starlight, there you are. Oh, and you, Spinel. Don’t worry, Crystal will be fine. Where is her Gem?”_

_I showed White Crystal’s Cluster. White took it using White Pearl, and I felt as though Spinel was squeezing me, too. My former Pearl examined Crystal all over._

_“Nothing seems to be wrong,” both White and White Pearl said._

_“Alright then, when will she come back?”_

_“Soon,” White said, and as she did, a glow came from Crystal’s Cluster._


	16. What'd I Miss?

Crystal’s POV

Ah, back in here. I couldn’t see or hear anything past grey and flecks of color. But I knew where I was. My Gem. What had happened? The last thing I remember was Spinel givin’ me a hug, and Pink warning me. Oh. I dissipated my form, but this was weird. Usually when a Gem’s form has been dissipated, they come back with slight adjustments. I didn’t think I needed any, so I told myself I was fine, and everywhere around me started to glow.

_Pink’s POV_

_Crystal’s Cluster was glowing and if I knew anything, it was that she was coming back. But why so fast? A body formed around the Gem, and long hair erupted from the head as Crystal came back. She was exactly the same, as though nothing had happened. But she was dissipated. Shouldn't that have meant she would get a new form? I slowly walked towards her. She turned to me and smiled._

_“Hey, Pink! What’d I miss?”_

_How could she say that so cheerfully? Spinel ran across the ship and gave Crys another hug, but this time she only wrapped her arms once._

_“You’re back! You’re back! You’re really back! What happened?”_

_“What happened,” I said, annoyed at how easily it was for her to forget._

_“Was that you dissipated Crystal’s form, thus causing her to retreat back into her Gem. Understand?”_

_But Spinel just gave me a look that said ‘What?’ So then Crystal explained._

_“You squeezed me, and I went POOF! Then I came back. Okay?”_

_Spinel giggled._

_“Oh, yeah. That’s what happened.”_

_“Well,” said White, whom we had forgotten was in this room._

_“Now that Crystal has returned, I would like to speak with her. Alone.”_

_Pearl, Spinel, and I nodded, leaving the ship. The second we left, Spinel bombarded me with questions._

_“Why’s the big white Gem talking to Crys? Is she in trouble? Are we gonna go play again?”_

_I nodded and shook my head at every question, not in the mood to talk now. Telling Pearl to remain at the Warp Pad in case Crystal came out, Spinel and I Warped back to that wretched garden._

Crystal’s POV

I watched Pink, Spinel and Pearl walk out of the ship. I turned around to face White. She looked at me with a look of confusion.

“Welcome back, Starshine.”

“Good to be back.”

White looked at me and her confusion dispersed. 

“I see you haven’t changed. Care to explain?”

I shrugged. “I just told myself I was fine. Why?”

White nodded slowly. Then she raised her arm. I thought she was planning on summoning White Pearl, but she didn’t. I suddenly slipped as White’s hand slid under me. She was carrying me up to her head. Her face was plain and expressionless.

“White? What are you-”

“I’m sorry, Starshine.”

White’s hand reached for me and I felt her extra long nails close around my Gem. She gave it a tug, and I was gone. But I wasn’t. Yes, I was in my Gem, but this time, I could see what was happening, as though I was watching through a window. My Cluster was still in White’s fingernails, but I felt my small space compress slightly. Was White squeezing my Cluster? What would happen if I shattered? Could I shatter, being made of shards? I was about to find out just as White’s fingers met again.


	17. Pieces

**White’s POV**

**Crystal’s shards trickled from my fingers to the floor. I made sure that each one was as intact as a shard could be. Pearl helped, and I found every last one. I watched and waited. Nothing happened. I sighed. And sat down.**

**“Starshine,” I called. “You can reform now.”**

**Still nothing happened. But I knew she could come back. It was only a matter of time.**

**_??? POV_ **

**_WhAt HaPpEnEd!? What’s going ON? W here’s White?_ **

Crystal’s? POV

I felt. I didn’t. I screamed, yet nothing happened. An emotion here, a body part there. What? Was this what shattering felt like? All your mind and body split into thousands of pieces? Wanting to scream, to cry, to laugh, to curl up and cease to exist? Questions and statements and thoughts and emotions all swirling? I wanted it over. I knew I didn’t have a body, but I could form one. Picking out my shards, I remembered the order each one went in. Thankfully, White had put them together. I rearranged and fixed one after another until my body was complete. I sighed as the blinding flash of light returned.

**Whites’s POV**

**Crystal’s Cluster was reforming in a remarkable way. As if invisible hands were moving, each one of her shards replaced themselves. It was truly incredible. Then a flash of light erupted from the newly repaired Cluster, and Crystal reappeared, with a brand new form.**

Crystal’s POV

I was back in White’s ship. She sat above me with a satisfied smile on her face.

“Starshine!”

I walked slowly towards her. Then I looked down. I had a new form! It was amazing. I wore a grey top like the Lapis Lazulis’, with a small white sparkling skirt with diamonds of the four colors all along the hem. There was a half-diamond above and below my Gem. My hair was still curly and silver, but it had a small side ponytail, just like when I’m small.

“Stars,” I whispered. “I look incredible.”

“Starshine, you’ve returned,” White exclaimed. I looked up to face her. She had a wide smile, and her eyes were wide and sparkling.

“It all makes sense now!”

“What does?”

“Why you kept your original form after your form was dissipated. Due to being a Cluster with powers unknown by any of us, you are incredibly durable! You cannot change your form unless you’re shattered, and as such, you are invinsible!”

I thought about what White was saying. She seemed so excited, and so did I. 

“So you’re saying, even if I’m shattered, I’ll always come back!”

“Precisely,” White exclaimed. 

I grinned. Today was a really good day! I practiced sword fighting, got to see my best friends, got a new form, and learned I’m as strong as a Diamond! Maybe even stronger! 

“Well, I suppose you may go to your garden now. Just please Starshine, don’t be reckless.”

I nodded and left White’s ship. I practically floated as I met up with Pearl at the Warp Pad.

“My Crystal,” she said in shock, “what has happened?”

“A little experiment, Pearl,” I said, waving it off. We stepped onto the Pad and Warped to the garden, where Spinel and Pink were playing a bad game of hide-and-seek.

“You can’t find me,” Spinel said in a sing-song tone. She was “hiding” behind one of the floating pillars. Pink just rolled her eyes, and they landed on us. More specifically, me.

“Crystal! Oh my stars, what happened to you? You have a new form! What did White do to you?”

Her pink diamond eyes were full of worry and concern, and I saw a small surge in power. I waved my hands in front of her.

“It’s OK! White shattered me,” I said, receiving some gasps from Pearl and Pink. “But she realized as long as I have all my shards, I can come back!”

Pink curiously examined me. She raised my arms, ran her fingers through my hair, caressed my face.

“Alright. I was just so worried.”

Tears started to fill Pink’s eyes. I didn’t know why until she wiped one off of her face and splashed it onto my Gem. I didn’t understand why until I saw it glowing. I looked down and saw that there were cracks where I had repaired my shards, and that Pink’s healing tears were filling them in. 

“Thanks, Pink!”

She smiled and nodded. Spinel slinked down from her hiding spot and asked:

“Are we gonna play or not?”

I chuckled. “Yes, Spins. We can all play now.”

She giggled and cartwheeled away. Pink muttered something like: “Why?”

For the next Pink Day, the four of us played hide and seek, juggling, and who can touch space fastest. The last game was between Spinel and I. She won. It felt good to be playing and laughing after what had happened, but what I didn’t know was that it wouldn’t last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Brand new, more if wanted
> 
> Sorry if the quality is bad, first time wring on a public site!


End file.
